A multidisciplinary research program involving clinical and basic research which is directed toward further ellucidation of the etiology, pathogenesis, and improved methods of treatment of Parkinsonism and Allied disorders. The studies to be undertaken include: preparation and study of animal models of these disorders; ultrastructural, biochemical and developmental characteristics of the basal ganglia and its connections; pharmacology of neurotransmitters including the mechanisms involved in their formation, storage release and uptake; virological studies in animals and in human autopsy material; applied neurophysiological, neuropsychological and clinical pharmacology in animals and human subjects with these disorders. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Yahr, M.D. The extrapyramidal disorders. In: Beeson, P.B., McDermott, W. (eds.) Textbook of medicine, 14th ed. Phila. Saunders, 1975, pp. 634-645. Yahr, M.D.: Levodopa. Ann. Intern. Med. 83:677-682, 1975.